Is this meant to be?
by Nyota018
Summary: He knew she was special from the moment their eyes met. She needed him for her evil plan to take over the world. But as he showed her what love is, she wasn't so sure about her plan anymore. Mal X Ben, starting at the Enchanted Lake
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I know that I should be updating my other story but I have been so busy lately (exams etc, I also have to take an exam to be able to start medicine school, but I didn't pass and now I have to take it again, wich means I have to study the whole summer) and I just haven't found the time yet to complete the next chapters. But this new movie Descendants really caught my attention and I couldn't resist on writing something about it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognize, although I secretly wish I did. ;)**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **MAL POV**

After Ben confessed his love for me in front of the whole school, I didn't really know what to do with myself. No-one had ever told me they loved me. I had absolutely no idea what love felt like. But when he had said it, I felt a strange feeling in my stomach. It made me feel special, even if it wasn't true from the heart, because I made him love me with a spell. But none of this mattered now, the important thing was that my plan had worked. Mother would be proud of me, I think. Ben had asked me to go to the coronation with him, which meant that I would be sitting up front, next to the fairy godmother and, more important, her magic wand. Thank you Audrey for that, because if she wouldn't go with Chad, Ben would've waited longer to ask me.

I was making my way to my locker to check which class I had next, I know, I'm way too bad to be on time in class, but it was all part of the cover, if everyone believed that we were actually trying to be good, they wouldn't suspect anything. As I closed my locker I saw Ben approaching me. Here we go.

'Mal!' he waved at me. I awkwardly waved back. I started to turn around but I heard him call my name again.

'Mal, wait! I want to ask you something!' he stepped in front of me and took my hands in his. 'Dear Mal, would you do me the honor of going on a date with me?'

'Err, yes?'

'Great!' He exclaimed. 'I will pick you up at five' he kissed my hands and walked away.

My head was spinning with thoughts, I had no idea what to do, what to wear or how to look. Because, yeah, I have never been on a date. But Evie has, I went looking for Evie. I went to our dorm, but she wasn't there. I looked in the garden, but she wasn't there either. I looked all over the campus but I couldn't find her. I was walking back to our dorm because I really needed to get ready now, when I saw her. She was talking to Doug.

'Evie! I've been looking for you everywhere! Ben just asked me out on a…' I couldn't get the word on my lips '… a date.' I said. She almost started to laugh.

'We can handle this.' She told me and stood up. She grabbed my arm and guided my to our dorm, talking about how pale I looked and what she was going to do to help me. First she picked my clothes and then she did my make-up.

'Easy on the blush' I told her.

'Please, my mom learned my how to apply blush before I could talk. Always use upward strokes.' She laughed. After that, she applied some lipstick on my lips. It felt like something sisters would do for each other, helping to get ready for a date.

'I never had a sister' I told her.

'Well now you do. Look.'

She guided me too the mirror. I looked at myself and for the first time in my life, I felt beautiful.

'Wow, I look...'

Evie rested her head on my shoulder. 'I know, say it'

'I look … not hideous.'

'Not even close.' She whispered in my ear.

I didn't even know that it was possible. As I was admiring myself in the mirror, we both heard a knock on the door. I grabbed myself together and opened it. I needed to play the game a little bit, because Ben had to stay in love with me. I saw him standing with two helmets in his hands.

'Wow. For the first time in my life I understand the difference between pretty and beautiful.' He said. I smiled at him.

'I hope you like bikes.' I laughed and stepped out the door, just before walking away I made a face at Evie, I was hoping that I'd survive this date. Ben guided me too his bike and we rode a whole end through the enchanted forest. First I didn't know how to hold myself tight so that I wouldn't fall off, but eventually, I put my arms around his chest. And frankly, it gave me a pleasant feeling to be so close to him. After a while he started to slow down and stopped the bike.

'Let's take a walk.' He said. I took of my helmet and he took my hand. We walked for a bit until we reached a large bridge, I wondered where he was taking me.

'So, tell me something about you no-one else knows.' He suddenly said.

'Err, my middle name is Bertha.' I answered. Why I didn't know, but I felt comfortable telling him something secret.

'Really?' he asked.

'Yep, that's my mom doing what she does best. Being really really evil. Mal Bertha.' I laughed.

He laughed too. 'Mine's Florian.' I couldn't help but notice how much I actually liked the sound of his laugh.

'Florian huh? How princely.'

'Yeah but it's better than Bertha' he teased.

'Hey!' I laughed.

We were almost over the bridge now. When we were at the end, he stopped me.

'Close your eyes.' He asked me.

'Why?' I was feeling something strange, a feeling I hadn't experienced much.

'Trust me, okay? Close your eyes.' He whispered in my ear.

I took a breath. 'Okay' I said and closed my eyes. He took both my hands and started to walk with my.

'Just walk straight forward, now a little bit too the left, watch your step now, there's a tree lying on the ground. And were here.' He stopped and turned me around.

'Are you ready?' he asked. I nodded.

'Open them.'

Slowly I opened my eyes and I saw something magical. He had set up a picnic on a patio in the middle off a lake with clear water. It was beautiful. I smiled at him, no-one had ever done something like this for me. For the first time since long, I experienced a feeling I hadn't felt since I was a kid. Happiness

'Come on.' He said and he took my hand and lead me towards our picnic. We both sat down and he started talking about his life in the palace and his friends when I started eating something awfully delicious.

'Is this your first time?' Ben asked out of the blue. First time what? Did he mean the first time I went on a date?

'We don't really date much on the island. It's more about getting activity, if you know what I mean?'

He laughed. 'Err, I meant is this your first time eating a jelly doughnut?' What?! I felt so stupid.

'Is it bad?' I asked cautiously.

'You got a…' he raised his hand and wiped the jelly of my lips. I couldn't help but notice how soft his fingers felt on my lips. It gave me a strange feeling in my stomach, like tickles, but then from the inside. I had never felt anything like this before, but I hoped that it wouldn't be the last time, because I had to admit I liked it.

'Now do this.' He showed me to move my tongue over my lips. Strange enough, I thought about how his lips would feel on mine. No Mal, don't think this, focus. Falling for Ben is not part of the plan. I did as he had showed me.

'Gone?' I asked him. He started to laugh.

'You can't take me anywhere I guess.' I joked.

'You know, I've done all the talking. Your turn.' He said. 'I really don't know that much about you.' He leaned in. 'Tell me something.'

I sighed. 'Well, I'm sixteen, I'm an only child and I've only ever lived in one place.' I told him.

Ben smiled. 'Me too, we have so much in common already!'

I laughed. 'No, trust me, we do not.' You are good from the heart, I'm an evil person who spelled you to make you fall in love with me so that I could sit next to you at the coronation and steal the magic wand of the fairy godmother so that the villains can take over the world and get their revenge. Trust me, we do not have that much in common.

We looked at each other. I needed to change the subject. 'And now you're going to be king?' Way to go Mal, talk about the coronation, why don't you tell him you're whole plan? What is happening to me?

'Yeah…' he looked down.

'What?' I asked.

He hesitated. 'A crown doesn't make you a king.' He answered.

Pssh, yeah right. 'It kinda does.' I told him. We both laughed.

'Alright' he said. 'Your mother is mistress of the evil' here we go 'And I've got the poster parents for goodness. But we're not automatically like them. We get to choose who we're gonna be.' I wish that that was true, but sadly it was practically decided who we were going to be. We were determined by the neighborhood we grew up in. I been taught to be evil, like he had been taught to be good. There was no way around it.

Ben continued. 'And right now, I can look into your eyes, and I can tell you're not evil.' Pssh, yeah right Bennyboo, if you hadn't noticed, I'm Maleficent's daughter, I'm rotten to the core. I stared into his eyes, taking in what he had said, when he turned his head.

'Let's go for a swim.' He said. A swim? I didn't think so Bennyboo.

'What? Err, right now?'

'Yeah, right now.'

'I think I'm just gonna stay behind…' I needed to find an excuse 'and try a strawberry. I've literally never tried a strawberry before!' I took one and stuffed in my mouth. 'Mmmmh..' Oh dear, they were delicious. I took another one and again another one.

'Don't eat them all.' He laughed. Ben unbuttoned his shirt and went for a swim. He climbed up the rocks and I turned around and stood up. I stepped a bit forward and leaned against one of the three pillars on the patio. He was wearing royal blue shorts with golden flecks on. Wait? The looked a lot like…

'Are those little crowns on your shorts?' I shouted at him.

'Maybe?' he answered. We both laughed.

He made a Tarzan-like roar and jumped in the water. I laughed at how childish yet manly at the same time it was. I decided to try another strawberry and when I turned around I sat down. I looked over the water but Ben was nowhere in sight. Oh no.

'Ben?' I yelled. 'Ben?' I tried again. 'Ben?!' I shouted one last time. This wasn't good. I hopped off into the water, attempting to save him. But as I went deeper, my feet didn't touch the ground anymore and I remembered that I couldn't swim. I started splashing and plunging, trying to keep my head above the water. Just before I started to freak out completely, I felt two arms around me, lifting me out of the water. It was Ben. I felt relieved that he was alright, but why did he scare me so much? He lifted me out of the water on to the patio.

'You scared me!' I almost yelled.

'You can't swim?' He asked.

'No' I answered. Wasn't the almost drowning part not clear enough?

'You live on an island?!' he said, sounding different than before, a bit angry or indignant, I think.

'Yeah with a barrier around it remember!' Don't you remember? Your parents were the ones who put us there!

'And you still tried to save me.' he noticed.

'Ugh. Yeah. And do you thank me? No! ' I was on fire now. 'All I get, is soaking wet!' I gestured at my clothes.

'And this fancy rock.' He showed me a shining rock. 'It's yours, make a wish and throw it back in the lake. I took the rock from him and threw it back with all the force I had, without making a wish. Pssh, who did he think I was? Not some pretty pink princess who wanted all her dreams to come true. Ugh. I stood up and wiped my wet hair around my face. Just as I was about to sit down, Ben draped his hoodie over my shoulders and took a towel for himself. I sat down and looked the other way, I needed some time to calm down now. Ben sat next to me and suddenly I felt him touching my hair. I looked at his hand and then in his eyes, he had a strange expression on his face. I couldn't place it. Suddenly he looked down and started to speak.

'Mal..' he started. Oh no, this didn't sound good. Was there something wrong with the spell? Did it wore off? Did I do something wrong? 'I told you that I loved you.' He looked back in my eyes, still holding my wet hair. 'What about you? Do you love me?' he let go off my hair and stared into my eyes.

I looked away so that he wouldn't see the tear that was starting to form in my eye. I should have known that he was going to ask something like this. What was I supposed to answer? I had no idea what love was or what it even felt like. It wasn't like I had experienced a lot of love in my life, let alone that I had ever been in love. Yes, I loved being evil, but now I wasn't even sure of that anymore. Ben had made me rethink my life, even my whole existence. I didn't know what to do anymore, was I really supposed to be bad? Or could I be good too? Part of me said that I could be good too, that I didn't have to be bad, just because my mother was "Mistress of the Evil". I was actually starting to like it here in Auradon. And I knew my friends were starting to like it here too. But then again, there was no way we could ever let out parents down. They were counting on us, my mother was counting on me. This was the one chance I had to prove my mother that I was like her, that I am the child she always wanted, that I am truly rotten to the core.

'I don't know what love feels like.' I answered him. Ben reached out to my face and gently touched my chin. He turned my face back around so that I was facing him.

'Maybe I can teach you.'

'Maybe you can.' I answered quietly. Ben let go of my chin and started to put his clothes back on.

'I think it's time we go back.' he said.

 **Any comments, suggestions, remarks? Please let me know!**

 **XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know the first chapter contains a lot of dialogue from the movie, but I just needed that to start the story. I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognize.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **MAL POV**

'So, here you are.'

'Yes, here I am.'

…

Ben had escorted me back to my dorm and we were now standing at the door of my room.

'I really liked it, you know.' I almost whispered. I had no idea what to say or what to do, I wished I had Evie around to help me out.

'I liked it too Mal. It was an amazing first date.' Ben gave me a warm smile. 'But I have to go now, I have a meeting with the council.' He added awkwardly. He stroked his hair. 'I'll call you, okay?'

'Err…' Ben gave me a quick kiss on my cheek before I could realize what he was going to do. My expression must have been really funny because he laughed at me.

'What, no-one has ever kissed you before?' he asked, still laughing.

'Pssh, yeah, of course.' I couldn't tell him that I had never gotten a kiss before, not even from my own mother.

'Really?' he asked.

'No.' I admitted. 'I have never been kissed by anyone.' How did he do that? It was like I was pouring my heart out, he had gotten me to admit two of my deepest secrets today!

'Don't worry, we'll work on that.' He winked at me and with that he was gone. We'll work on that? What does he mean by that? How strong is that love spell? I knew that I've should have read the reviews better. Ugh. I entered the dorm and saw Evie sitting on her desk doing homework. Wait, hadn't she already done her homework?

'Evie, are you doing Chad's homework again?'

'No.' I gave her a stern look. 'Yes.' She said.

'Why do you keep doing that douchebag's homework? I thought that he was with Audrey now?'

'Chad likes open relationships.'

'No Evie, Chad likes using you to do his homework so that he can hang out with other girls.'

'I know.' She answered sadly.

'And why do you still keep doing his homework then?' Now I was confused.

'Because he's a prince Mal!'

'Oh Evie' I sat down next to her. 'You can get a lot better than that prince.'

'You mean a king?' she asked hopefully.

'No I don't mean a king. I mean that out there, there's someone who likes you for who you are, not because you do his homework. You're a smart girl Evie, you deserve much better than that foolish prince.' Wow, I had no idea where this was coming from.

'You know, you're right Mal. I'm not doing Chad's homework anymore.' Evie shoved Chad's books back in his backpack. 'Now tell me, how did your date with Ben go? Please tell me you didn't scare him off.'

'Hey! I do not scare people off!' Evie gave me a sceptic look. 'Okay, I may have a thing for scaring people off, but my date with Ben went actually pretty well.'

'Tell me everything! Where did he take you? What did you do? Did he kiss you? Oh please tell me he kissed you!' Evie squealed.

'Hey, calm down will you? He took me on a picnic at the enchanted lake, I almost drowned and no he didn't kiss me, ew, who do you think I am?'

'You don't have to be scared of a kiss Mal, I've heard that it contains the most powerful magic in the whole universe!' Evie said dreamily.

'Haven't you heard me saying that I almost drowned?! And you're talking about a TRUE love's kiss Evie, Ben doesn't even love me, I spelled him, remember? And if you want to know, he gave me a kiss on my cheek, just now, when he said goodbye.' I couldn't help but smile as I thought of the moment we had. Ben was a really sweet guy, and I almost regretted toying with him to get to the wand. Wait, what am I thinking? I'm evil, not good. I shouldn't regret anything. Yeah, there was nothing to regret here, Ben is just part of the plan to get to the wand.

'Really? How was it?' Evie asked, her eyes filled with curiosity.

'Ew Evie, is that all you can think about?'

'Pretty much.' She answered. We both started to laugh. Secretly, I actually loved this moment, talking with my best friend about boys and dates and other stuff. It made me feel happy, I guess, and frankly, I kind of liked this feeling. It was almost like I was just a normal girl, but then again, I wasn't, and I probably never would be. Because I was rotten to the core.

 **BEN POV**

I had no idea what to do. I told Mal that I had a meeting with the council but I just needed some time to think things through.

I was sitting in my room, thinking of everything that had happened today. My sudden crazy love for Mal, me taking her on a first date, and what had happened at the enchanted lake. My mind no longer felt cloudy anymore, everything was crystal clear now.

 _–_ _flashback –_

 _Earlier today_

 _'_ _So I will see you after the game for our dress fitting, okay? Bye Bennyboo!' Audrey gave me an air kiss and walked away. I just stood there, thinking about what she had said, since when did my girlfriend became so self-absorbed?_

 _'_ _Hey Bennyboo!' someone called from behind me. I turned around and saw Mal._

 _'_ _Hey!' I walked over to her. For some silly reason, I actually liked Mal, even if she was the daughter of the most feared villain, somewhere deep down I felt that she had a good heart. She just needed someone to help her find it. The goodness, I mean._

 _'_ _So, I made a batch of cookies last night, you want one?' she asked me while showing me the cookies._

 _'_ _Err, I don't eat before a big game, but thank you so so much, next time, next time.' I apologized. I turned around and started to walk away._

 _'_ _Yeah I completely understand, be careful of treats offered by kids of villains, I know.' No that was not what I meant! Way to go Ben, now she feels like you don't trust her, and it was your idea to invite her over! You are the one that needs to show everyone they can trust these kids, if have to fix this._

 _'_ _No, no, that's not it.'_

 _'_ _No I am sure every kid in Auradon knows that. I get it, you're cautious, that's smart. Well, more for me I guess.' Mal took a cookie and brought it up to her mouth to eat it when I snapped it out of her hand and took a bite out of it myself._

 _'_ _See' I said, 'I totally trust you.'_

 _'_ _How is it?' she asked, her eyes filled with curiosity._

 _'_ _Well it's good, it's really good.' It actually tasted pretty good. 'Are those walnuts?' I asked. Mal nodded. 'I love walnuts. It's err, it's…' Mal smiled at me, and suddenly I felt something strange, like I was attracted to Mal. Like every piece had just fallen into place, something clicked inside my had. And then it hit me like lightening, I was deeply, madly in love with Mal._

 _'_ _Mal, have always had those little golden flecks in your eyes?' This wasn't the first time I noticed them, I had seen them too when I first saw her, and suddenly it hit me, this were the eyes from my dream! I hadn't seen Jay standing behind me._

 _'_ _How are you feeling bro?' he asked. That's a good question, how was I feeling? I felt… I felt happier than I had ever felt before, I looked at Mal and suddenly it hit me. She was the one._

 _'_ _I feel like… like singing your name! Maaal!' I sang. Before I could sing a second time Mal had put her hand over my mouth._

 _\- end of flashback_

Now I knew where the sudden urge to be with Mal came from.

 _–_ _flashback –_

 _I climbed up the rocks to jump into the water. Maybe a dive would be good for me, because my mind felt a little cloudy, like I couldn't just put my finger on it, but it was like I couldn't think straight anymore. It came probably because of the heat. A dive in the fresh water would do me good. I saw Mal looking at me and she asked if there were little crowns on my shorts._

 _'_ _Maybe?' I had answered her question. They were a gift from my mother. I roared like a jungle cat and jumped into the water. The moment I hit the water I felt my head clear up. I could think straight again. I stayed under water for my mind to clear completely. Then realization hit me. My sudden crazy affection for Mal had disappeared the moment I hit the water, which meant … that she had spelled me! But how? I couldn't remember… The cookie! It was the chocolate chip cookie! I angry now. I had been nothing but nice to them, to her, and this is how she thanks me? By putting a spell on me? As I was thinking about what I should do about it, confront her, or play along? I saw someone flounder in the water, like he or she was about to drown. Mal! I swam up to her and put my arms around her so that I could lift her out of the water on to the patio._

 _'_ _You can't swim?!' I almost yelled. I was still angry with her, almost furious._

 _'_ _No!' she spat back._

 _'_ _But you live on an island?!' I asked full of disbelief._

 _'_ _With a barrier around it remember? Your parents where the ones who put us there!' she yelled. Her eyes were full of anger and sadness. It hurt to see her like that. Even if the spell washed off, I still remembered how beautiful her eyes were when she laughed, when she felt happy._

 _'_ _And you still tried to save me?' I asked._

 _–_ _end of flashback –_

Mal had no idea what that had meant to me, but the fact that she had tried to save me gave away that she cared about that's why I had a change of thought. I wasn't angry anymore because she spelled me.

After I had asked her if she loved me, she had answered that she didn't know what love felt like. So her spelling me was probably just a way for her to get me to like her, because she liked me and she just didn't know what to do or what to say.

And because I was with Audrey too, probably. Secretly, I am actually quite happy that Audrey and I were done, it likely wouldn't have lasted long with the way she was acting.

I felt like my friends didn't understand me anymore.

To them, the villain's kids were just evil, but to me, they were just kids who are good at heart, they just don't know it yet. And I was going to help them to find out.

My dad had learned to love and be kind, and so can they.

 **A/N: Comments, suggestions, remarks? Please let me know! And to everyone who reviewed last chapter, thank you very much! I really apreciate it!**

 **XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Don't shoot me! I know it has been a really long time since I've updated but I have just been so busy that I haven't found the time to write or update. Mostly because I've been studying all summer long for an exam to start medicine school. I didn't pass so now I have to study something else. School starts next week but I'll try to update every two weeks or so.**

 **Special thanks to Miss Baking, for correcting my mistakes! (So if you find any, please let me know, English is not my native language and I didn't had a very good teacher in high school)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything you may recognize, character and lines from the movie belong to Disney.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 3**

Today fairy godmother gave us a "special treat", because this Sunday is Family Day at Auradon Prep, and our parents can't be here due to "distance", what she really meant was that our parents can't be here because they're evil and if they would invite them, it would mean the end of Auradon. But we did got to see our parents, we video chatted with them. And the only thing they could do was make fun of Fairy Godmother and remind us of our evil plan. Yes, remind us, because frankly, we, I've almost forgotten about it. I believe it was because we were being so busy with everything that was going on here. And I have to admit, I was actually starting to like it here at Auradon Prep. But we couldn't disappoint our parents, they would be really really mad and we would definitely be goners.

Evie, Carlos and I were waiting in Carlos' and Jay's room, for Jay to come back from tourney practice to discuss our plan to steal the magic wand at the coronation. Carlos was playing with Dude, Evie was studying some chemistry and I was flipping through my spell book.

'Hey guys' Jay burst in the room, with a huge smile on his face.

'So, how was practice?' Evie asked.

'It went pretty well, what are you guys up to?'

'Oh, just some studying.' She answered with a slight smile on her face.

'Just some studying? You trying to impress someone?' Jay winked at Evie.

'What? No, I just want to prove that I am good ad chemistry!' Evie said.

'Chemisty huh? Which one?' Jay said with a grin on his face.

'Jay!' Evie threw one of her books at him. Jay blocked it with ease and made it seem like he was going to throw it back to her, but instead he threw it a Carlos who caught it mid-air. Evie turned around with an evil smirk on her face. Suddenly she jumped on Carlos and took her book back.

'No-one throws with my book.' She said, trying to sound devilish, but everyone started to laugh, including me. It was just so funny to see them goof around I guess. When everyone was done laughing, the mood changed into an awkward silence, we all just knew that the moments like these were almost over. The coronation was in exactly four days and then everything would change. The villains would take over the world and chase everyone out of their house or castle and cause death and destruction everywhere. At first it seemed like the best plan ever, but after being here for a couple of weeks, the evil-masterplan didn't seem so appealing anymore. But what we thought didn't matter, this was the one chance we had to prove ourselves to our parents, this was the one chance I got to make my mother proud of me, to prove to her that I could be exactly like her. Although I wasn't sure that's what I wanted anymore. I kept thinking about what Ben had said to me, that we get to choose who were going to be. That was probably why he had invited us over here, to give us a chance to choose if we wanted to be good or bad. But unfortunately for him, he was wrong. We didn't have a choice. Our parents, my mother was counting on me, and I wanted to make her proud of me.

'So about the plan…' We discussed who was going to do what, and of course I was going to take the wand, since I was going to be sitting up front as Ben's girlfriend… the thought of me being Ben's girlfriend made my heart flutter. I remembered the feeling I got when we first met, the moment he took my hand and looked into my eyes it was like the whole world stopped. I actually really liked Ben, he had been friendly to us from the beginning, unlike his so called girlfriend "princess" Audrey. I turned another page of my book and came across the "Anti-love potion", I looked at the recipe and it didn't seem so hard. Maybe I could give it to Ben, after the coronation. It just didn't feel right to have him still being in love with me when our parents have taken over the world. He should be with his parents and his friends. After all, he was probably the only one who had been nice to us, the only one who really wanted to give us a chance to be good. It seemed fair that I did something for him in return then.

'You want to break Ben's love spell?' I jumped from my thoughts. I hadn't noticed Evie standing behind me.

'Err, yeah. You know, for after.' I explained her why I wanted to break the spell. 'Him just being in love with me just seems extra cruel.' I felt a tear rolling over my cheek.

'I know Mal..' Evie sat down next to me and hugged me tight. 'I know' I hugged her back and another warm tear rolled over my cheek. Evie patted my back and just held me, like a mother who's comforting her child. Something I had never experienced. I wiped the tears from my cheeks and detached from our embrace.

'I think it's time we' I gestured at Evie and myself 'go back to our dorm since it is nearly bedtime.'

'Since when do you care?' Carlos asked.

'Since we are going to be out of here in a few days and I don't want to get us in trouble.' I snapped back. 'Urgh' I growled and left the room. Evie followed me and we walked back to our dorm in silence.

'You like him don't you?' Evie asked out of nowhere. I sighed, trying to decide if I was going to tell her how I truly felt or not, I have always had trouble with telling people how I really feel and what I really thought. But since Evie was like my sister, I settled with the truth.

'Yes.' I whispered back.

'I knew it!' she smiled at me. I gave her a slight smile back.

'He gives me these strange feelings in my stomach' I blurted out.

'You mean butterflies?' Evie giggled.

'Yes' I breathed. 'Now quit it, okay? Someone might hear us!' I added.

'Afraid someone might discover that you're not as tough as you seem?'

'I think it's time to go to sleep.' I cut her off and opened the door of our dorm and stepped inside. Evie rolled her eyes and followed me.

 **A/N: I'm not that happy with this chapter but I'll try to make the next ones better. If you find any mistakes or have suggestions, please let me know.**

 **XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so so sorry for not updating in a really really really long time. But I have been so busy. Do you know the saying 'Life is what happens while you're busy making other plans'? Well that's what happened to me. I have been studying almost non-stop since january. And I'm still not done. Next week is my final examen and then I'm done. Untill september that is. But I am more than ready to throw those books out of my window and never touch them again. I wrote this chapter some time ago, but didn't find the time to finish it. And now i finally did. While I should be studying. I'm really nervous about this and I hope you like it. Thanks to all who reviewed, that's what made me finish this chapter and upload it.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Disney Descendants or anyting you may recongnize.**

 **Chapter 4**

The next day I woke up to a strange ticking noise. I lazily opened my eyes and scanned the room, trying to find the source of the strange sound.

'It's about time you woke up.'

I turned my head and saw Evie sitting behind the table, making another dress.

'Do you really have to do this now? I'm trying to sleep.' I rolled around and covered my head with my pillow.

'It's almost eleven M, family day starts at two. And don't you have another date with Ben today? As in meeting his parents?' I felt Evie's eyes on my back.

I shot out of bed.

My heart fluttered at the thought of having another date with Ben. I scolded at myself, since when am I this soft at heart? I am Mal, daughter of Maleficent, the greatest villain of all. I wasn't soft, I was evil, vicious, wicked. Yes, that was me.

'Mal?' Evie questioned. 'Shouldn't you be getting ready for family day?'

Family day, I didn't even knew what family was. It was no secret that our parents weren't very good at parenting, but they tried their best. They were villains after all. Life on the island was though. I felt like I always had to prove myself, mostly to my mother, and I didn't really have a happy childhood.

It was the evening before the coronation, and I was alone in the kitchen, making the anti-love potion. As I was stirring the batter, my mind wandered back to earlier today.

 _'_ _Let's grab that wand and blow this popsicle stand.'_

I didn't really wanted to do that, but it felt like they gave me no choice. After what had happened today everything had become clear. They would never see me, us, as one of their own. We would always be them, the villain's children, no matter how hard we would try to fit in. I had seen it earlier, in the eyes of Ben's parents, when he had introduced me. Although I really wanted them to like me, for some strange reason, because I usually don't care what people think, but their faces told me that I would never be accepted. And after Queen Leah's outburst I knew for sure they weren't going to. Because I was like her. I will always be _her_ daughter, the daughter of Malificent.

It was strange, because I had always wanted to be like her. Mistress of the Evil. But now I wasn't so sure anymore. Ben had made me rethink my existence, to say it dramatically. And today he had stood up for me, because he believed that I wasn't evil.

It's funny he thinks that, because I was the one who spelled him. But even if what he felt wasn't real, he had made me feel something, I didn't really know what the feeling was, but it kind of made me feel like I belonged somewhere. He made me feel loved, a feeling I never got to experience before, but it felt right, and I wasn't ready to let it go. To let him go.

But I had to. I really wanted to make my mother proud of me. If my plan succeeded, maybe then she would love me.

 _'_ _A million thoughts in my head_

 _Should I let my heart keep listening'_

I couldn't bear the thought of my mother hurting Ben, so I had to protect him by erasing his bond with me, that was why I was making the anti-love potion. Because I cared. I didn't want to see him getting hurt. But I also couldn't bear the thought of losing him. He had been good and kind to me from the beginning, to us. Even when the others weren't. He was probably the only one who gave us a chance. Ben is a genuine good person, and he didn't deserve what I was doing to him.

 _'_ _I know it's time to say goodbye_

 _So hard to let go…'_

I felt a tear rolling down my cheek, right into the mixture. Perfect, the final ingredient. A tear of human sadness. A tear of a broken heart. I slowly whisked the batter and felt another tear escape. I didn't even notice that someone had come into the kitchen. I didn't bother to see who it was.

'Don't you see this room is occupied? Go away!' I nearly shouted.

'Mal are you okay?' Ben.

I quickly wiped my face.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Just making some muffins.' I replied, trying to steady my voice. 'How'd you find me?' I casually asked him.

'Evie.' He simply answered. 'I wanted to talk to you about earlier. About what happened with Queen Leah.'

'Sure. Okay.' I weakly smiled at him.

'Hey are you crying? It's not your fault Mal. You did nothing wrong. You're not her Mal, I can see it in your eyes.' Ben gently touched my chin and lifted my face up so I was forced to look him in the eyes. A single tear managed to escape and rolled down over my cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb, took the whisker from my hand and placed it on the counter, and then pulled me in for a hug.

There was no point anymore in trying to be strong, simply because I wasn't. I started sobbing quietly into his chest. Ben wrapped his muscled arms firmly around me and softly kissed the top of my head. This sweet gesture made me cry even more. I really didn't deserve him. I had no idea for how long we stood there, but it felt like hours. When I was done crying, I pulled out of Ben's strong hug and wiped my face.

'Thank you.'

Ben looked at me with a strange look, I couldn't tell what emotion it was. He reached out and put a piece of hair behind my ear.

'What were you doing here anyway?'

'Oh, I was just making a midnight snack. You know, since we don't have these kinds of things on the island…' I trailed while trying to hide the recipe.

'Well let's taste it.' And he promptly scooped up some batter and put it in his mouth.

'NO!' I tried to stop him but I was too late.

'What?' he questioned.

'Err, I don't know. Do you still lo.. err have strong feelings for me?' My heart began bouncing rapidly, like I was… nervous or something. Why would I be nervous? It wasn't like I was in love with Ben, was I? Maybe I just wanted him to like me, because he had been kind to me.

'I'm not sure.' He answered. Relief flooded me, maybe I did something wrong. 'But let's give the anti-love potion a few minutes to take effect.'

'Okay.'

'Wait, what? You know?!'

Ben smiled at me. 'That you spelled me? Yeah I know.'

'But how? When?' I was utterly confused. And embarrassed. How did he find out? And when did he find out? Why didn't he say anything?

'Since our first date, your spell washed away in the enchanted lake.' He answered.

So practically since day one, great. 'Look, I can explain…'

'You don't have to' Ben interrupted me 'I already know.' Oh no. Here it comes. I closed my eyes, not being able to look at him. Anxiety overwhelmed me. He was going to send me straight back home. Mother would hate me for the rest of my life for ruining her plan.

'You liked me, but didn't know how to tell me and didn't think that it could happen on its own since I was with Audrey, am I right?' I opened my eyes, feeling so relieved, but guilty at the same time. What should I say? What should I do? Tell him the truth? Lie? _Lie, you can still carry out your plan and steal that wand!_ My brain shouted. But my heart said _tell him the truth, he'll understand._

 **Sorry about the cliffhanger! I promise to update soon (and this time I really mean it, like next week or so). If you liked it or have any comment or constructive critisism, please let me know!**

 **XOXO**


End file.
